The Ridleys
It can't be....Ridleys!? Aw yeah, we're doin the Ridley gang! Now....BRING THE FUEL TO STACK THE FIRE, AND PILE THE BODIES EVER HIGHER, CUZ WE'RE GETTIN STARTED! Metroid 1 Ridley Metroid 1 Ridley is the first ever Ridley to appear in the Series, being a pixelated Ridley. He's tiny and quite literally made of Pixels, and can only launch pixel fireballs along with jump. Super Metroid Ridley Super Metroid Ridley is one of the most ICONIC Ridleys in the Metroid series, coming from one of the BEST classic Metroid games, this Ridley can launch fireballs, fly, and use his tail to attack. And he has a pretty sick theme, not to mention he can fuckin grab you- Zero Mission Ridley Zero Mission Ridley is a Ridley from the era of the GBA, and is brown with red wings in the game, but has a green hue in his concept art. Like Super Metroid Ridley, he too can launch fireballs, fly, and use his tail for attacking. That's all, really. Neo Ridley (Ridley-X) Neo Ridley comes from the infamous Metroid Fusion, and is one of the last bosses you'll face before SA-X and the Omega Metroid, as his entrance is where he's a husk, and he begins glitching, morphing into a Ridley, and letting out a HORRENDOUS screech. He can now grab you, launch fire, AND use his tail, and he can morph into an X-Parasite, which is actually a core one. Meta Ridley (Prime 1) Meta Ridley is the cybornized Ridley, who seems to be quite Metallic, he makes a few appearances in the beginning of Prime 1, as he'll be in the frigate orpheon, where later after you lose your varia suit + cool power ups, he flies off and you chase his ass down. Once you battle him, he can use Plasma Screams/beams, and...uh, well I've never seen his actual battle, I only know the Plasma Scream/beam. Meta Ridley (Prime 3) Meta Ridley from prime 3...is kinda a let down. He doesn't look too cybernized anymore, and he looks more like he's been infused with phazon, but that shows that he's taken some phazon, I guess. He can grab you during his elevator shaft battle, and hit you with some lasers, along with fireballs. Omega Ridley Omega Ridley is the Prime 3 Meta Ridley who you later encounter to be a FUCKIN MONSTER, as he looks more cybernized now, and has phazon infecting him, and he has an armour over his chest, which if opened, reveals a weak-spot. Later on, once you damage him more, he'll activate a phazon shield on his chest and blah blah blah more shit. Brawl Ridley Play Super Smash Bros Brawl to know more, but Ridley in brawl has a moveset where he'll try to launch you away with his wings, dragging his tail to hit you, and...yeah just play brawl. Brawl Meta Ridley Just play brawl... Other M Ridley The one metroid game everyone hates, Other M Ridley is a clone of Ridley made by the federation, Samus later encounters him on the pyrosphere, and battles him. It seems that if you damage him enough, he'll power up, or somethin... SSB4 Ridley He's simply a stage hazard and trophy. Really? Proteus Ridley As you reach the gunship in Samus Returns, Ridley appears out of nowhere! Proteus Ridley has 3 phases, in his first one, he will only launch a row of fireballs at you, try to slam himself down, and jab you with his tail. In his second phase, He's on the ground, he will try to hit you with fireballs, he'll slash at you, and he'll eventually go up. For his final phase, he goes from air and ground. He'll do a downward fireball, which spreads, a tail jab which create- I'm not listing a whole list of fuckin moves. SSBU Ridley + SSBU Meta Ridley Alas, Ridley finally makes it into Smash! SSBU Ridley has a moveset that is pretty....different. He has a move called Space Pirate Rush, where he'll grab his opponent, dragging them across the ground, before launching them and roaring. He has a move where if you hold the B button (y button for me) long enough, he'll launch multiple fireballs. He then has a.....boost move, I guess? His infamous one is skewer, where he'll crouch down, and launch his tail towards his opponent. If he manages to hit you with the tip, it'll result in a deadly critical hit, and in Tuppercross? All the fuckin ridleys do that, if they were to all skewer you at once you'd be spewin blood, dead. SSBU Meta is basically the same. SSBU Proteus Ridley (EXTRA) Though SSBU Proteus Ridley does not exist within the game, he exists in Tuppercross, and has a pretty menacing look while in Tupper. He carries the same moves from Proteus Ridley and SSBU Ridley, and will never show mercy. He does wish to exist in SSBU though. NOTE: Orpheon, MOTI, Baby, Mysterious Creature, and Mecha Ridley are not included, sorry! no images because i'd rather not go through hell getting them all